powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anthony Marsh, Jr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the File:Prlgtrot 073.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The fate of Dark Specter I stole the Rangers power and used it to destroy him. Did you see my other blog. Allhaillordzedd 03:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Trakeena Has she been on lately? If she has she should be glad to know I'm back. Also did you see my other blog. It describes the events of this past 4th of July. Allhaillordzedd 03:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Here's the deal If you're cool with Ed, my sis, and Goldar we're cool.OfficialRito 01:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The war Imperius only said 3 villains plus he ressurected Mortekai for help. I only resurrected or recruited those who culd be of use such as King Mondo to help defeat Gasket. I have no use for any of the villains you mentioned as I don't need a huge army just one to fight Gasket. May I remind you who it was that defeated the Machine Empire the first time around? Allhaillordzedd 01:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) News Flash I'm sooooo scared ttoo bad Lord Zedd was destroyed during his corronation parade in Angel Grove a week ago. I saw to that. Once I trurn on Prince Gasket and get rid of the Machine Empire NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM BECOMING THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE. Darkonda 21:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Read Gasket's blog again Gasket said how I destroyed him in his blog/ He was celebrating conquering the Earth and was having a parade in Angel Grove when the Machine Empire attacked and destroyed and killed thousands of innocent people. I know beacuse I the all powerful Lord Darkonda led this attack and watched him die HAHAHAHAHA.Darkonda 22:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) New Blogs I made two new blogs but you have to go to the blogs too see them Allhaillordzedd 21:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The fates of Darkonda and Gasket The destroy them I'm making you my new Green Ranger. All you have to do is destroy the Machine Emppire from witin then reprogram Pyscho Silver and Psycho Purple to destroy Darkonda. Do you accept these tasks? Allhaillordzedd 04:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) My new blogs I made some new blogs. Check them out and tell me what you think. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tommysback/MMPR_Reboot_time http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tommysback/MMPR_follow_up_series Tommysback 01:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Brief return I took a break from destroying worlds to take care of Darkonda permanently. He is now living out eternity in the sun. Any problems are to be reported to Goldar or Rito unless of course you want be my new green ranger to enforce my laws Allhaillordzedd 20:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) My blogs For the role of Rita in your reboot how about Helena Bethram Carter? There is alo another actress but I can't think of her name at the minute. Also colud you check out my other blog please? The one for the follow up(not the reboot) to MMPR that I posted. Thanks Tommysback 04:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC)